


Still Of The Night

by Darkrivertempest



Series: Luvlikerocketz and Dyno Drabbles Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants Draco to know that she loves every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for Dyno_Drabbles and won first place!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Sotia!

She was obsessed.

Not in an unhealthy way, but unusually preoccupied with it, nonetheless.

According to Draco, it had damn near killed him when it happened. That was why Hermione was so consumed with curiosity. She desperately wanted to know how it felt; whether it pained him anymore. Lying between her lovers in their monstrous bed, she saw her opportunity to sate her overwhelming thirst for knowledge as the moonlight shining through the diaphanous curtains illuminated Draco’s left forearm.

The Dark Mark. 

Hermione longed to touch it, study it... to kiss it. Why she wanted to was a mystery to her, but the compulsion grew daily. She would never ask Draco if she could do those things because he hated when that period of their lives was mentioned. He would even jump half a mile if someone accidentally brushed up against it. When they made love together, it was always conspicuously covered either by a shirt he’d not removed or a rumpled sheet. But now, in the soft glow of lunar light, she could observe to her heart’s content. 

Shifting gently, she laid her head on Draco’s chest, smiling when he murmured her name. Behind her, Harry budged closer, spooning his body around hers and splaying his fingers across Draco’s abdomen. God how she loved them both. They complemented each other so well; Harry was the soul, Draco the heart, and Hermione the mind of the trio. Together, they were strong. Separated, they fell apart and could barely function. 

Tucking a curl behind her ear, she slowly moved the sheet away from Draco’s pale arm, her eyes focusing on every inch the sheet revealed. They only thing ugly about the mark was the connotation attached to it. Otherwise, it was quite beautiful, if not a little gothic. She was so engrossed in her study that she didn’t notice Harry kissing her shoulder.

“I dare you to touch it,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. 

His actions made her core clench with desire. “He would feel it and I don’t want to wake him.” She glanced over her shoulder at Harry. “He had a rough day.”

Harry turned his gaze to the sleeping blond. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

“If you two don’t shut your bloody traps sometime soon, I will mind.”

Hermione squealed as she was lifted into Draco’s arms and quickly silenced by his lips. “Why?” he asked, his eyes searching as he held out his left arm. 

She bit her lip. “It’s part of you.”

He studied her for several long moments then nodded his head. “That’s good enough for me,” Draco growled before enjoying his lovers until the rosy dawn filtered into the room.


End file.
